Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is a character on the Total Drama series, She served as the female main protagonist/deuteragonist in Total Drama Island, a secondary character in Total Drama Action (despite being captain for her team), a supporting protagonist in Total Drama World Tour, and the deuteragonist in Total Drama All Stars. She was voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude and being somewhat tomboyish, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in "Tri-Armed Triathlon", she would end up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island 's winner or runner-up, depending on the ending. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia or a fear of enclosed areas, as seen in "Phobia Factor" and "The Treasure of Dr. Mclean". Gwen returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars in 2013. Gwen was placed on the villainous team, called the Villainous Vultures, but this was a controversial move because although she is not a villain, she was purposely placed there by show host Chris McLean to stir things up. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastic, aggressive, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, responsible, gothic, headstrong, wonderful, friendly, brave, self-less, smart, mature and independent young woman and acts motherly towards Owen and DJ; with this true personality she managed to make a few new friends. Gwen also shows anger; like when Duncan kept asking Gwen about Courtney in order to make Courtney jealous after everything Gwen did for him, and when Courtney was planning on betraying her even after Gwen put so much effort into repairing their friendship. Gwen is also very sensitive. She gets sad and cries easily when someone hurts her feelings or if her boyfriend doesn't have feelings or cares for her anymore. Gwen is very loving and caring, especially to her family and her closest friends. Physical Appearance Friends * Beth * Bridgette * Cameron * Cody * DJ * Duncan (former boyfriend before their breakup) * Geoff * Leshawna * Lindsay * Mike * Owen * Sam * Trent * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Courtney (one-sided, on Courtney's side) * Duncan (one-sided, on her side) * Ezekiel * Heather * Jo * Justin * Lightning * Mal * Scott * Sierra (one-sided, on Sierra's side) Trivia * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's appearance from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * Gwen will not be appearing in Total Drama 's part two of the fifth season, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * It is also unknown if Gwen will be returning to compete in a potential season six or any of the remaining four seasons. * Gwen is considered the most interesting character in the Total Drama series due to having a mysterious background. * Gwen's mother's appearance is similar to Danny Fenton/Phantom's mother Maddie's 1980s appearance. * Gwen shares a similar personality and hair style with Rogue from X-Men Evolution. * Gwen's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are: Nikki Wong and Fin McCloud. * Gwen is so far the only Total Drama contestant who is more mature. * Gwen is the only female Total Drama contestant who does not abuse or use her boyfriend. * Even though Gwen and Sam are both environmentalists, they don't eat the same type of food. Gwen still eats meat and dairy products and Sam eats vegan and soy products. * Gwen is so far the only contestant with a single parent, it's unknown if her father is divorced, dead, or if he might be in hiding from cops or enemies. * According to Cartoon Network, Duncan and Gwen are the most popular couple in the Total Drama series. ** Duncan and Gwen have the most comments on Cartoon Network's website. * Gwen is the only female contestant/character to never show any inappropriate kind of nudity or doing disgusting things: ** Her private parts never seen due to wearing skirts or dark pants, ** Using the toilet when there's a camera present. ** Her butt crack is never shown due skirt, dark pants, and longer two piece swimsuit. ** She is never seen in her underwear (except that one time when Heather pulled a prank that makes Gwen lose her skirt). ** Wearing clothes that are way too revealing. ** Never seen in her towel. ** Passing gas. * Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger Foutley from As Told By Ginger: ** Both characters have a single mother. ** Both have a little brother. ** Both are the lead female in her series. ** Both have short hair. ** Both are tomboyish. ** Both went to a camping ground. ** Both are being bullied by mean girls. ** Both are are bullied by a girl whom she tries to be friends with and shares the same name: Courtney. ** Both own a diary. ** Both have multiple and failure crushes. ** Both have attracted many guys. ** Both wanted to be popular but later on both are not interested it anymore. ** Both had a strained relationship with her boyfriend due to his own interests. ** Both had a boyfriend (Duncan and Darren); whom is her best friend and broke up with him due to his interest in another girl. ** Both claimed that she is not in love with her boyfriend but after that break up she shows that she does. ** Both don't believe and/or fear of commitment or true love due to her ex-boyfriend's selfish acts. ** Both can sing. **Both have two best friends (Zoey & Cameron and Dodie & Macie) that share a similar personality and traits: ***Both have a friend with pig tails. ***Both have a friend whom wears glasses and talks about hygiene. ***Both have a friend (Zoey and Dodie) whom is still friends with her ex-boyfriend (Darren and Duncan). *If Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger; That means Gwen will have given "Love" one last chance, happily married to her true love and having kids. *Even though Ginger forgave Darren and reunited with him; it's unknown if Gwen will do the same thing with Duncan or Trent and it's unknown if Duncan or Trent regret of losing Gwen for his behavior. Just like how Darren regret leaving Ginger as a song ''Wrong ''show us his feelings. *Gwen and Duncan's break up is the third couple break up of 2013, the other three are: Finn & Flame Princess (Adventure Time), Mordecai & Margaret (Regular Show), and Mako & Korra (The Legend of Korra). *Gwen has appeared in 72 episodes: all 27 in Season 1, 12 in season 2, 18 in season 3, 2 in season 4, and 13 in season 5. *Gwen and Duncan are the only couple to have their profile picture next to each other in both the Cartoon Network and Teletoon websites. External Links *Gwen (Total Drama) - Love Interest Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Loner Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tricksters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Villain's Lover Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Famous Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Forgivers Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Remorseful Category:Final Girls Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Pure Good Category:Mysterious Category:Master of a Villain Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Reactionary